


Let Fate Have Her Turn

by DKShakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is a pimp, College AU, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena has an interesting relationship with fate, This is how I keep my depression at bay, cute fluff, lacrosse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare
Summary: Lena doesn't do sports. She doesn't even know anyone who does sports, so why is she being forced to tag along to watch a game at Brainy's apartment? Lena just might find she has a thing for the women's lacrosse team and fate intervenes in the strangest way.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Let Fate Have Her Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Lacrosse, but I do know something about ogling through a TV.

Lena was not into sports.  
She was not a sports person.  
It's not that she had anything against it. She didn't dislike them, she just had nothing to do with them.   
Apparently, that was a trend that her university was determined put a stop to. Everywhere she went there were banners, posters, flags all advertising the school's teams, especially their superstar women's lacrosse team.   
Lena just didn't get it. But that's not the kind of thing one goes around advertising. It's not like she spent a lot of time talking to other students anyway, especially not those engrossed in the team's world. She stuck to her labs where she was safe, buried under beakers and graphs.   
But not for long.  
"You're coming over Saturday night."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"We're going to watch the lacrosse game," said Brainy, the one person she considered a friend at school, "you have to attend a sporting event at least once in your life and this will be easier on the ear canal."  
"That's one way to look at it," she replied.  
"I calculated it was the most likely way to get you out of the labs and into university life."  
"Well done, Brainy, but I'm still not coming."  
"Pizza."  
"Is a round food product."  
"Which will also be served. Tempting, no?"  
Lena normally wouldn't touch the stuff, but she had been feeling a bit down in the dumps lately and maybe the happy chemicals would flood her system with a dose of ham and pineapple.   
"Tempting, but still no."  
"Come on. Lots of gorgeous jocks running around while you stuff your face? What could be better?"  
"Almost anything else," she replied, "still, I suppose you make a good point. It would be a shame to go through all of college and not see how the other half lives."  
"Excellent!" Said her dark haired friend. "Game starts at 7."  
"I'll be at your place at 6:55. No need to draw this torture out."  
"You'll love it and if not, free pizza."  
"I have a trust fund," Lena called as Brainy jogged away. Several people turned in her direction and she felt head slide into her jacket trying to hide from the stares.   
Saturday at 6:55, not a minute early, not a minute late, Lena stood on the front stoop of Brainy's apartment. She knocked twice and the door was opened by Brainy's adorable but slightly naive girlfriend, Nia. Lena liked the girl, she just didn't understand what they had in common to talk about. Brainy, like Lena, was an engineer. Nia was studying journalism. But they fit, so who was Lena to question the workings of the cosmos.   
"Hey Nia," she said, smiling.   
"Lena!" Lena was instantly wrapped in a hug and pulled inside. "So glad you're here. Are you excited? I'm soo excited. I heard this is your first ever time watching a game, like, of any kind."  
"I like chess," Lena said, lamely.   
"Of course. I just mean a sports game. Did you go to any in high school?"  
"Not really my style, I'm afraid, plus no one wanted me there."  
Nia got a sad look on her face and Lena was crushed under the weight of so much sympathy.   
"Well, not to worry. Brainy and I are going to take good care of you. We even got your favorite pizza," Lena thought she saw Nia small shudder as she gestured to a pile of boxes on the kitchen table. Pineapple on pizza is good, Lena thought, quit judging me. Snapping up a slice, she gingerly placed it on a plate and sat on the furthest edge of the couch.   
"So, go team, or whatever."  
Brainy snickered. "Something like that."  
"You're going to love this. The team is awesome this year," Nia said, balancing a plate and huge cup of soda between her legs beside her. Lena eyed it warily and just when she was sure disaster would strike, Nia got a hold of everything and it all worked out. Maybe the girl should go into engineering after all.   
"They are quite remarkable," Brainy chimed in, "especially the goalie."  
"They're the ones that keep it from going into the net, right?" Lena asked.  
Brainy and Nia shared a fond smile and Lena was sure she'd be getting that look all night with her ignorance.   
"Shut up, you two."  
"We didn't say anything," Brainy argued.  
"Keep it that way."  
"So, yes, their goalie, oh, there she is going onto the field now, is really amazing."  
"That's her?" Lena gasped. The woman charging onto the field was gorgeous. Medium, silky brown hair done up in a ponytail and sharp angled cheekbones. The camera went in for a closeup. "Wow," she breathed out.   
Nia giggled.   
Lena was momentarily pulled away from staring at the screen. "What?"  
"It's just funny, you being all moony-eyed over a girl."  
"I am not!"  
"I believe that you are," Brainy added.   
"Well, can you blame me? Look at her!"  
"No, she is very pretty," he agreed.   
"I bet I can introduce you," Nia said innocently.  
"What? How?"  
"I have a contact," she shrugged.  
"How nice for you," Lena snarked, "still not happening."  
"Please!" Nia begged with puppy eyes.   
"No."  
Oh geez, the eyes got worse. Lena rolled hers in response.   
"Fine. I'll make you a deal."  
Nia squealed while Brainy looked on in interest. Lena gave in too easily for this to bode well.   
"If she makes a goal, I will consider it fate, and you can introduce us."  
"Fate? You believe in fate?" Brainy asked, confused.  
She looked Nia square in the eyes and flatly responded, "No."  
Nia rounded her shoulders in despair before brightening up. "It would have to be fate because she's the goalie and wouldn't even have the opportunity to score."  
"Sure. Exactly."  
"So you know that much about sports," Brainy said. Lena gave him a withering glare and turned back to the TV. Suddenly the game became much more interesting as Lena watched players run up and down the field tossing a ball way too fast to keep up with. Sam was doing a marvelous job of keeping the ball out of their net and the other team was quickly catching on to where the strength lay. They went at her harder with each new play.   
The apartment was silent, the sound of chewing ceasing lest a play be missed.   
Finally, an opening was given. Sam had the ball and she went to toss it to one of defenders on the other end of the field but the other team got to her first, as first one waved in front of her while another took an illegal opportunity to crash at her from the side just as she was letting loose. Sam was crushed to the ground with a loud thud that could be heard over the entire field. All eyes were on the crumpled captain. All eyes, including the rival team's goalie who failed to catch site of the white ball rolling toward her net. Too late, she dove at it but it went along, uncaring, passing the goal line. There was a moment of silence before the fans erupted in cheers. It was deafening, even through the TV and Brain, Nia, and even Lena stood up to yell. Stomping came from above, from fellow fans enjoying or angry studiers, they would never know. It was phenomenal, too incomprehensible to believe. Lena collapsed onto the couch, breathless.   
Nia had her phone out instantly, texting away with a furious look on her face.   
"What are you doing?" Lena asked warily.   
"A bet's a bet."  
"You're not serious."  
"See above statement." Nia was so focused on her typing she didn't see Lena shoot Brainy a panicked look. He shrugged back. There wasn't anything he could do.   
On the screen, Sam was being helped off the field by her teammates. She looked pretty beat up but obviously pleased by the beaming grin on her face as she waved to the crowd.   
Lena reached for Nia's phone. Her hand was summarily smacked away.   
"Please don't," she begged.   
"Too late. Already told my contact and my roommates because fate will not be ignored and they needed to hear this story."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Don't worry, they won't tell anyone."

Well, that was a lie. Lena's phone was bombarded with texts and emails from people talking about her brush with fate. She didn't even know that many people, but they found her. It was crippling in its mortification. She kept getting well wishes from strangers, occasional hate mail from Sam's fans who had crushes on her, and sympathetic looks from her professors. 

_It's time_ , Nia texted her the following Saturday. She sent the room number for the lacrosse team's physical therapy. How hard had Sam been hit, Lena wondered. She hoped she wasn't too damaged. No amount of fate was worth that.   
Lena was determined not to go. She would stay in and drink tea, ignoring the litany of encouraging texts from Nia and Brainy.   
_You'd better go!_  
Lena burrowed further into her blankets.   
_Are you on your way?_  
"Ugh!"  
 _Kinda had to pull some strings to get this meeting._  
 _Fine. I'm on my way._

Lena trudged across campus, not looking forward to this at all. Her obsidian hair blew out behind her as she made her way into the sports center. Only getting lost three times, she finally found the door. She could hear heavy clinks going on behind that door. With a deep breath, she pushed it open.  
The clanking got louder as she walked to a room where several woman were pushing weights or using stretch bands. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and metal. Lena wrinkled her nose. One of the reasons she was not into sports.   
An older short, blonde woman stood up from where she was crouching beside a tall brunette.  
"Careful with that." She turned away from the player toward Lena. "What?"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"What do you want?" The woman, though much shorter than Lena, commanded the room with her demeanor that bordered on disgusted.  
"Umm . . ."  
Understanding dawned across the woman's face.  
"You're the girl with a thing for lacrosse players!"  
"Oh my g-could you not shout that?" Lena begged desperately.   
"No. I'm Cat Grant, their physical therapist and second coach. I heard you'd be stopping by. Well, girl who's after my players, take your pick." Cat waved a hand over the room.   
Lena glanced around in terror, afraid someone had heard her talking.  
"I will warn you, though, I'd stay away from Arias. It's for your own good."  
"Why?" Lena squeaked, most undignified.  
"Trust me," Cat said giving her a feral grin. "Anyway, I have work to do. You've got two minutes and then you're out. Don't distract my players. Have a nice day." She twiddled her fingers and went back to helping the tall brunette.  
Lena abruptly turned, ready to flee, when she found herself stopped by a human wall.   
"Oof." She pulled back to look up into the furious chocolate eyes of an auburn woman a few inches taller than her. Lena gulped. The woman's face was set in an angry scowl.   
"You're the one asking after Sam?"  
Shaking, Lena nodded. She was trying to channel all of her Luthor genes but so far they were failing her.  
Eyes narrowed at her as she leaned into Lena's space.   
"Stay away from my girlfriend."  
"G-girlfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alex!" A voice snapped to their left.   
Lena didn't glance toward the new voice, too distracted by the pair of flaring nostrils at her eyeline.  
"What did we say?"  
"Keep the stress levels down," replied the tall redhead with a huff.  
"Good."  
"Then keep her away from me," Alex spat and turned with a growl to stalk off.  
"Sorry about Alex. My sister can be a bit prickly."   
Lena was finally pulled from being a frozen statue to look at the new arrival. Blonde hair framed a heart-shaped face out of which shone the bluest eyes Lena had ever seen. When Lena still hadn't spoken, the blonde looked nervous.  
"So, yeah, about Alex. She hasn't been out that long and she's still a little insecure."  
"Understandable," Lena whispered hoarsely.  
The blonde beamed. "I knew you would get it! So, you came to see Sam?" She asked meekly.  
Lena coughed trying to find her voice. So much humiliation and threats in under a few minutes had taken its toll. The niceness threw her off.  
"I won," lost?, "a bet with friends," friends?  
"You're the girl Nia sent?"  
"Yes," Lena answered forlornly.  
"Wow. She asked me if you could come today but I had no idea you were this pretty." She clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"You're Nia's contact?"  
"Yeah. Kara Danvers, defender."  
"Lena Luthor, pathetic."  
"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. We get plenty of fans fawning all over us. Not that you're fawning! You seem like a regular person, I just mean, oh no."  
"This is regular to you?"  
"Oh yeah, people pay off the janitorial staff to leave things in our lockers all the time. It can get pretty risque, if you know what I mean." The blonde winked and Lena fought down a laugh.   
"I'm really sorry about all this."  
"Don't worry about it, but I'm sorry to say Sam isn't here today."  
"That's okay, I wouldn't want to piss off her girlfriend more than I already have."  
"Fair point."  
"Fan girl, out!" Cat shouted from across the room. "You too, Danvers! Rest that knee."  
It was only then that Lena noticed the gargantuan black brace Kara had wrapped around her right knee. Kara took a tentative step back to grab her bag and a pair of crutches.  
"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Kara laughed.  
"Yeah."  
"It's why I wasn't playing Saturday or you might have noticed me before Sam." Kara's attempt at cockiness fell short but was endearing and Lena had to agree. She would have noticed the blonde if she had been on the field. That sunny smile would not be ignored.  
"Too bad."  
"Hmm, too bad indeed," Kara said. "Can I walk you out, Fan Girl?"  
Lena nudged her shyly, "Shut up and yes."  
"After you," Kara offered with a crutch. Today was turning out much differently than Lena had expected. Kara insisted on holding the door open while Lena exited the room but when it was her turn, her bag snagged on the handle and sent her flying. Lena had just enough time to turn and catch the wayward woman before they both went crashing against the opposite wall. Their faces were incredibly close and Lena found herself somewhat lost in blue eyes full of galaxies. She forced herself out of it.   
"Are you okay?" Lena demanded, fussing over every inch of Kara she could touch.  
"I'm fine," Kara said, hissing in pain. "Gravity strikes again. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, I'm good." In truth, she'd nearly had the wind knocked out of her but the torrential worry on Kara's face along with the pain, kept her from saying anything.   
"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz."  
"It wasn't your fault, I just don't want you more hurt."  
"It's fine. I'm definitely down for the count the rest of the day, but it's fine."  
"If you're sure." Lena's wasn't sure how those two things equated but it was Kara's knee.  
"Yeah. Just gonna head back to my apartment and watch some movies. Nice relaxing afternoon." Kara looked nervous again as she gingerly held her knee off the ground. She ducked her head and mumbled.  
"Sorry?" Lena hadn't caught whatever was said.  
"Want to come back to my place?"  
"Oh!"  
"It'll be totally chill. I'll order pizza, we can watch Disney movies, just a fun afternoon." It a came out a fast tirade and Lena was honestly having trouble following but what she garnered was that Kara was asking her over. She was having fun talking to her, what could be the harm?  
"Umm . . ."  
"But if you're busy, that's totally cool. No biggie. Nope, none at all."  
"Kara, I'm not busy. And I could use some pizza." Twice in one week was a record.  
"Great!" Kara's smile was blinding. "I'm this way." She began to hobble along down the hallway, waiting for Lena to nervously catch up.   
"So, how do you know Nia?" Lena asked as they walked across campus. Kara was a trooper on her crutches and Lena slowed her pace to not overtire the woman.   
"We have a few classes together. And we work at the paper."  
"Oh! Journalism major?"  
"Yep," Kara said proudly. "You?"  
"Bio-mechanical engineering."  
Kara gave an impressed whistle. "So, how do you know Nia?"  
"Her boyfriend, Brainy, is my one friend at school."  
Kara gave a laugh. "Brainy is one smart guy."  
"He would absolutely love to hear you say that."  
"Well, now you've got another friend," Kara said with a grin.  
"That's very sweet, but you don't know anything about me. Maybe decide later if you want me as a friend."  
"Naw, I can tell. You're a good egg, Luthor."  
"Can I ask-How did you hurt your knee?"  
"Would you believe me if I told you I saved a bus full of orphans?"  
"Maybe, but probably not."  
"Fair enough. We were doing sprints up the bleachers and I slipped. Wrenched the thing on the way down."  
"Ouch."  
"Pretty much."  
"How long are you out?"  
"Maybe a month. Depends. Cat's being really careful with me."  
They now stood in front of an apartment building painted various shades of green for reasons Lena couldn't fathom.   
"Now comes the fun part," Kara said with a wink and a smile.  
"What?"  
"Stairs. I live on the third floor."  
"Oh. Ooooooh. How does one maneuver this?"  
"Like so. If you wouldn't mind carrying my bag, that would help immensely."  
Kara swung and hopped her way stair by stair in an awkward and delicate dance that left Lena in awe of the muscle manipulation that had to be going on under her clothes.   
With the last step hopped, Kara panted a "Ta da!" and leaned against the door.   
"Very impressive Defender Danvers."  
"All in a day's work, now where's my key? Ah, there it is. Thank you." Kara rummaged through her bag before letting them inside the apartment. "Just set it by the couch."  
Lena did as she was told, looking around in interest at the living space of her new friend(?). The first thing she noticed were the framed movie posters along several walls. The second thing she noticed were the odd choices. Posters for Disney films interspersed with Terminator made for a confusing picture.   
"Those are Alex's," Kara said, pointing out the action films. Lena looked confused. "You're looking at the posters, right?"  
Lena nodded.  
"The cartoons are mine, the blowing stuff up ones are Alex's. "  
"Alex lives here with you?" Suddenly, Lena felt sick. What if she came home and found Lena there? She'd massacre her.  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be gone all day at the library, then all night with Sam."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely!" Kara chirped. "What's your pizza?"  
"Ham and pineapple," she said shyly.  
"Me too! Pineapple on pizza rocks!"  
"I know! I don't get why so many people take issue with it."  
"They don't know what they're missing is all. We know what's up." Kara placed the call. "What movie should we start with?"  
"Whatever. You pick."  
"Lilo and Stitch, it is!" Lena hadn't seen that one to which Kara moaned endlessly about her sad childhood. "It's only the greatest film ever made, Lena!"  
Lena liked the way Kara said her name. Like they'd known each other for a long time. It made her more comfortable in what was arguably a weird situation. They settled on the couch to behold the film treasure. A short while later, the doorbell rang and Lena hopped up to grab the pizza so Kara wouldn't have to.   
"Thanks," Kara said, gratefully scooping up a steaming slice.  
"It's no problem. Do you need anything else?"  
"Actually," Kara began sheepishly, "could you snag me a glass of water and my bag. I think it's time for more pain meds."  
"Of course! Are you sure you shouldn't be resting in bed? I could leave . . ."  
"No!"  
Lena jumped a little at the outburst.  
"Sorry. No, I'm okay. I want you here. Please."  
"Well, okay, but if that changes, promise you will let me know."  
"Promise."  
The movie continued and Lena would never admit it but when the family was reunited, she got a little teary.  
"So good, right?" Kara asked as the credits rolled. Lena nodded, still not trusting her voice. "What next? Oh, have you seen Beauty and the Beast?"  
Lena shook her head.  
"That's a definite yes, then."  
"Another masterpiece?"  
"Pssh, you know it." Kara pulled her leg off the coffee table to stand.  
"Why don't you let me do it?" Lena asked.  
"My hero," Kara said, pointing to the stack of DVDs.   
"It's what I do."  
Kara barked a laugh and settled back again.  
"Need anything else while I'm up?"  
"Nope. I'm perfect. You're the best."  
"Well, you're easy to please," Lena laughed. The opening scene began and Lena leaned back against the couch, marveling at the beautiful art. Gaston had barely finished insulting Belle's choice in books before a loud yawn erupted from Kara.  
"Sorry. In no way take that as an indication of the level of this movie."  
Lena gave low snort.  
"That was cute."  
"Shut up," Lena growled.  
"Ooh, scary. Sorry, when you snort that adorably, your fright factor goes way down. Right now, you're at bunny level."  
"Hey! Some bunnies are scary. They might even require a hand grenade to dispose of them."  
"A Monty Python reference, yes! You're officially perfect!" Kara nudged her.  
Lena blushed, unsure if she should respond. Instead, they turned back to the movie.   
Belle was exploring the castle against the rules when a weight fell on Lena's shoulder. Kara's head was leaning against her, her face peaceful. Her mouth dropped open and light snores emitted from her throat. It was so endearing Lena didn't have the heart to wake her. She felt comfortable, at ease and warm, basking in the trust Kara showed her. She hadn't experienced such an immediate connection with someone before. Kara's fingers reached out and clutched at the hem of Lena's shirt.   
And Lena was done for.  
The movie ended and Kara hadn't moved an inch. Lena was seriously wondering what she should do, contemplating a nap of her own, when keys rattled in the lock. Panic set in as Alex Danvers and Sam Arias walked through the door, hand in hand. Alex's movements jerked to a halt upon seeing Lena not only on her couch but snuggled up to her sister.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
Lena summoned all of her courage to shush Alex who reeled like she'd been slapped. Lena simply pointed to the sleeping Kara. Alex's face softened the barest hint.  
"You really do have a thing for lacrosse players," she mocked. Lena blushed.  
"I honestly have no idea how I ended up here, except to say she's your sister. She's very persuasive," Lena whispered.   
Sam snickered and Lena's attention was drawn to her. She was even more beautiful up close but she was clearly enamored with Alex, their fingers strongly intertwined.   
"So I take it you're my fan?"  
Lena coughed and looked away, embarrassed.  
"No worries, it's cool, but as you can see, I'm taken. Little Danvers, however, is not."  
Lena felt her whole body heat up in a blush.   
"Stop pimping out my sister, especially to psychos," Alex hissed.  
"I'm not a psycho."  
"See, she's not a psycho. Perfect for Kara."  
"I can explain," Lena begged for a chance. She told them the story of how all of this had come about and at the end even Alex was laughing.   
"That is some awkward luck, Luthor."  
"You're telling me," Lena said, dropping her face in her free hand.   
"So, you and Kara?"  
"Just met. She's very sweet. Tried her hand at flirting. It was adorable."  
Alex scoffed. "Of course she did. Geez, never a dull moment."  
"What are you guys talking about?" The sleepy voice of Kara Danvers came from Lena's shoulder where she had managed to burrow even deeper.   
"You," all three of them echoed.   
"Oh. 'kay." The snores resumed as did the laughter.   
"Well, I'm stuck here," Lena said, resigned.   
"No problem. Looks like she's had you trapped in a Disney marathon. I can throw something else up until she wakes up or you can just move real fast and watch her hit the couch face first. I accept either option."  
"I'll stick to Disney, if that's okay," Lena replied, shyly.   
"Got a preference?"  
"Nope. I haven't seen any of them."  
"Wow, Kara really has found 'the one'," Sam commented.   
"Please do not say things like that to me. She's my little sister."  
"Just saying, babe."  
"Alright, we're going to leave you alone. Be good, Luthor."  
"No promises," Lena joked and Alex again was taken aback before chuckling and they headed out. Lena looked down at the sleeping woman. She could get used to this. 

One month later, Lena, Brainy, and Nia sat down on the blistering bleachers in the middle of the afternoon. All around them, people were talking and laughing as they waited for the game to begin. Suddenly, cheers erupted as the team came jogging onto the field. Lena only had eyes for the blonde ponytail bouncing along.   
"Yo, Fan Girl!"  
Kara broke from the line and leapt into the crowd, heading straight for Lena. She swept Lena in for a whirlwind kiss that had the fans going wild.   
"Be safe, darling." Lena whispered to her, more than a little breathless.   
"Anything for you, babe," Kara answered before pecking her again on the lips and jogging off with a wide wave.   
"So, you don't believe in fate?" Nia asked the dazed brunette.  
"I don't know. It might be growing on me."  
One month later and Lena still didn't know much about sports, but for her defender, she might learn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as good as my others. I'm coming down off Nano and needed a little hair of the dog to get me over the 30th.


End file.
